The present application relates to computing and more specifically to systems and methods for selectively caching data and delivering cached data for use in networked computing applications.
Systems and methods for mitigating network bandwidth usage and computing resource requirements are employed in various demanding applications, including cloud-based collaborative file sharing systems, networked Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) software, and so on. Such applications often demand efficient mechanisms for minimizing excessive use of network resources, including network bandwidth.
Efficient use of network resources can be particularly important in collaborative file sharing systems, which may employ concurrent computing processes to collect and process data from a data stream, e.g., as may be provided by a message broker, such as Apache Kafka. Potentially thousands of concurrent processes may be accessing a particular data stream, and any efficiencies in data retrieval or collection can prohibitively impact network resource usage and functioning.